the whole world is ours
by littlebighorse
Summary: sebtana wedding. i got asked to do this on tumblr by an anonymous person, so after i wrote a drabble for it - i finished it.


After they'd stumbled back upstairs and gotten blinded by everyone's cameras going off, Sebastian had led Santana toward the large dance floor. After requesting the next slow song, Sebastian had gripped onto her hands for almost dear life as she refused - her rule was to never slow dance with someone who looked better than her. Smirking, Sebastian leaned in and let his lips brush her ear - pausing for a moment; his eyes falling to her chest as she inhaled deeply and held all the air she had in her lungs - awaiting his every word. "You look so much better than I do, tonight. Everyone's jealous of you, I'm just the side-dish." He pulled back barely, winking to her once before pressing his lips hard against hers.

As the music settled into the background, everything that mattered in the world just..went away. It was them - just Sebastian and Santana; that was all that mattered to them and it was all that was ever going to matter until they had kids. Sebastian was already so successful that Santana barely had to lift a finger, unless, it was gripping onto his back late at night after he'd gotten home and the sexual tension from her texts over the days span had finally cracked him. He had to leave work in the middle of the day, only because she was such a fucking tease while he was in a meeting or working with scouts. They settled into each other, also; her head resting in the crook of his neck, his hands around her slim body as it pressed to his own. It was perfect.

The music soon wore away, all 4:32 seconds of it, and then the next songs intro pulsed in, making Santana roll her eyes. "I told you not to put this fucking song in my wedding playlist, Smythe." She gritted through her teeth as the annoying song of 'Call Me Maybe' filled the room. Sebastian leaned down, his eyes locked on hers and his lips almost touching hers. "Sorry, Smythe. I left Blaine in charge of the rest of the playlist - you're going to have to take it up with Hair McGellerson." He winked, even though Santana's heart was still pulsing and fluttering - he called her Smythe, for the first time and it made her heart flutter with whatever was left over her overwhelming happiness. "I love you." The words were gentle and slow as she leaned in, their lips crashing against each others in a heat that always matched how they felt.

Santana glanced around, realizing that nobody was staring at them and she took him by the hand, pulling him back toward the large staircase. As they got halfway down the stairs, she giggled and let him pin her up against the wall, capturing her into another deep kiss. This night was going to go on forever, perfect and everything from Santana's perspective. As his tongue rolled into her mouth, Santana grasped onto the back of his neck for any support she could allow herself to have, since she was already melting on the inside. "Come on." She said, after a few moments of him kissing her neck. Pulling him down the rest of the stairs by his tie, she lead him into the closest room before she crashed her lips against his once more - allowing him to press her against the door. They captured themselves in the moment, his hands pressing against the inside of her thighs and hers grasping onto his shoulders, nails digging into the skin as a few simple moans rolled off his lips. She forgot how much of a turn-on that was for him.

As they melted against each other; it was quickly ending by the shuffle out feet outside the door, the rattle of someone trying to open the door and then the bang on the wood. "Maybe if we stay still and don't say anything, they'll go away." Sebastian muttered quietly, his lips dropping down toward the nape of her neck. "I HEARD THAT!" Kurt's quick snap made Sebastian pull back and glare at the door. "Come on, grumpy. We'll have plenty of time for this later." She said, giving him a quick peck before going toward the door. As they left the room with Kurt in tow, Sebastian managed to drop back just enough to mutter "Cock-block." to Kurt while giving him a dirty glare. Kurt stiffiled a laugh before punching Sebastian in the shoulder. "Fine, we'll cut and eat your cake, bastard." He shot back quickly, running back over to Blaine as they arrived in the large upstairs.

As they made their way over to the table, Sebastian made sure he had his fingers interlocked with the Latina - now his Latina - until he was forced to let go. Quickly getting the whole "Cut and then shove the cake in your brides face" thing done, he waited for her to finish it before he pulled her in by her waist, kissing her deeply so he basically got all the unfinished cake off her lips and tongue. "Does that count as sharing?" Sebastian said, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear. "Nope!" Kurt and Blaine pitched in at the same time, quickly snapping pictures of the two. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian took a small piece of the cake and popped it into his mouth, quickly chewing it before she pulled him into a slower kiss. As her tongue rolled into his mouth, they'd been broke apart by (as Sebastian would now call him.) Cockblock Hummel. Grinning against his lips before they broke away, Santana pulled back and watched her mother continue to cry. Tracing small circles onto her back, Sebastian watched her eyes lightly up in the most adorable way possible - like when they'd gotten their first puppy (As Santana now referenced as their first child.), or whenever they'd first seen Kurt and Blaine kiss on stage after Kurt had won his first award. Humming lightly as he kissed the top of her head, he had finally led them away from the now thinning crowd - even though people still came up to congratulate them before they left - toward the dancefloor, wanting to share one last dance before they bailed themselves. As her head tucked into his neck for a hopefully not final time that night, they rocked slightly to the music along with the other couples in the room.

As the song came to an end, they'd said their goodbyes for the night a final time before he led her toward the car that was waiting outside to take them to the airport so they could catch their midnight flight. As the car pulled away and drove down the dark streets of Westerville, Santana had relaxed into Sebastian's embrace, letting her mouth pepper his neck with light kisses every few moments. "I love you." The words calmly rolled out of his mouth, they were so natural now to him and also her. Santana's eyes lit up once more and sparkled in the passing streetlamps, her chest holding the breath she had once more. "I love you, too, Smythe." She returned slowly, as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

If you asked what Santana Lopez thought love was in high-school, she said it was something that only existed in those cheesy romantic comedies Brittany made her watch. Now? She'd say love was this, and only this.


End file.
